Balance enfermo
by FluffyPink22
Summary: Sebastian ha descubierto el placer de humillar a Grell. Ahora, el pelirrojo tiene algunos momentos de placer a cambio de soportar al demonio golpearle y abusar de él. Aunque Grell cree poder soportarlo, el pelirrojo se siente usado y sabe que solo es una situación enferma. Mención de tortura. SebasGrell. Drabble.


Sé que debería estar escribiendo Bon o Bon (Mi fic de Fnaf), pero ahg… secado mental.

* * *

¿Cómo algo u alguien puede atraerte y desagradarte al mismo tiempo? Esa era la pregunta que recorría la mente del demonio cuando tenía en frente Grell.

Ambos seres sobrenaturales habían encontrado un retorcido equilibrio, gracias a la insistencia del Dios de la muerte. El pelirrojo había llevado a tal extremo su acoso sexual, que había desquiciado al implacable demonio, hasta el punto de hacer que le golpeara. Algo pasó; al demonio le gustó y al shinigami le excitó.

Sebastian había encontrado cierto placer en agarrar a golpes al pelirrojo: en especial cuando este ya dejaba de disfrutarlo. Humillarlo, hacerlo sangrar, seguir su instinto natural.

Así estaban ahora, en el sucio sótano de una casa abandonada. Grell amarrado con cuerdas y cadenas a un pilar de metal. Estaba desnudo, sangrando por la nariz, su rostro magullado y su cuerpo amoratado: ya no lo disfrutaba. Tal vez, al principio le gustó, un par de nalgadas, rasgúñones y mordidas, a cualquiera le podría parecer sexy, pero luego de que Sebastian llevara eso al extremo, ya no le era excitante.

Sebastian estaba usando todo su potencial de demonio: desde sus manos hasta sus hombros era todo negro, con grandes y gruesas uñas, además un extraño plumaje cubría sus antebrazos. Cada golpe iba al cuerpo de desnudo del pelirrojo quien, por suerte, tenía una recuperación envidiable. Cansado y adolorido, Grell se mantenía sentado en el suelo con sus rodillas apegadas al pecho, con las manos amarradas a su espalda, atrás del enorme poste.

Al principio hubiera podido escapar. Él era lo suficientemente fuerte para botar toda esa casa de un golpe, pero luego de días sin dormir, sin comer y estar ahí como un prisionero, lo tenía demasiado débil.

Por lo menos no todo era sufrimiento para el shinigami rojo. Luego de tantos años en castidad, Sebastian había albergado un enorme apetito sexual y ninguna humana podría satisfacerle, ya que tenía que ser suave y controlar su fuerza para no matarlas.

Grell disfrutaba del sexo: de sentirse propiedad de ese sensual demonio que le traía vuelto loco. Amaba como tomaba su cuerpo con tal ferocidad que hasta parecía que realmente le deseaba, como dejaba chupones por todo su cuello para marcarlo como suyo, como le besaba con fogosidad.

Las sesiones de sexo eran duras y sangrientas, pero así le gustaba a ambos. Un alma sádica y una masoquista, se mezclaban a la perfección. El pelinegro no disfrutaba mientras veía sonreír a Grell, cuando este gemía y tenía placer, le hervía la sangre y las ganas de matarlo nacían. Cuando veía al pelirrojo deshecho, cansado y en sus límites, ahí disfrutaba.

Luego de que el pelirrojo estaba cansado por las arduas sesiones de sexo y solo quería un poco de cariño, Sebastian seguía para su disfrute personal, muchas veces contra la voluntad de Grell.

Esa noche, Sebastian cortó las cuerdas que mantenían atado el débil cuerpo del Dios de la muerte. Ya no oponía resistencia: solo recibía el daño en silencio y eso no le era divertido.

– Ya no me sirves, lárgate –le dijo despectivamente.

– Sebby, espera… Solo estoy algo cansado.

Para cuando Grell levantó el rostro, ya estaba solo. A tientas, encontró sus lentes en el suelo; tenían los vidrios trisados. Bien doblada en una silla, estaba toda su ropa y bajo la misma, sus tacones, todo perfectamente ordenado por el mayordomo infernal.

Grell volvería a su mundo con sus últimas energías, jurando no volver a dejarse humillar, no volver a soportar todo ese dolor por sentirse deseado. Llegaría a su cuarto con un aspecto terrible, curaría sus heridas y tal vez lloraría al verse usado nuevamente. Si tenía suerte, su apariencia podría atraer a Eric y, en milagrosos momentos, a William, quienes le ayudarían a sanar sus heridas.

Volvería a su vida de recolector de almas por unas semanas más: reiría, coquetearía, haría rabiar a su jefe y tendría una sonrisa en sus finos labios. Pasarían los días hasta que el cruel destino volviera a cruzar sus caminos.

Grell daría una sonrisa.

Él no.

El pelirrojo intentaría conquistarle.

Y todo volvería a repetirse en un doloroso círculo vicioso.

* * *

684 palabras, tenía algo con que fuera un numero par de palabras (estupideces mías).

No sé, se me vino a la mente y lo escribí rapidito, así que debe tener miles de errores estúpidos.

Eso, ojalá les haya gustado, nos vemos en otro fic.


End file.
